Unexpected
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: After an argument with Rei, Usagi angrily charges into a youma attack. When she is shot with a strange ray, she is teleported ten years into the future-a future where Beryl rules! Will she be able to set things right and get back to her time? And what exactly is the Resistance?
1. Unexpected Attack

Hi everyone! I managed to start and finished this sooner than I thought! Yay! I want to thank everyone that read the original chapter of this story and I hope you like this one as well if not more. I personally think this one is better.

I want to thank Dainlord for telling me about the flaws I should have seen and giving me suggestions to make this story better~ Thank you!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

"Usagi, you baka!" Rei yelled at the odangoed teen as she entered the shrine.

Usagi sighed, obviously frustrated. "What did I do this time?"

"You're late," the miko snapped. "For the fifth time this week."

Minako, Makoto, and Ami exchanged glances. Knowing nothing would stop the arguing girls, they calmly sipped the tea provided for them by Rei's grandfather. "I might actually have a good reason, you know," Usagi defended herself.

"A reason better than saving the world from the Dark Kingdom? Tuxedo Kamen has three rainbow crystals, Beryl has two, and we only have one! We have to come up with a way to find the princess and the last crystal! We don't have time for your stupid excuses!" Rei was red in the face at this point.

"Stupid?" Usagi pulled a small bag from her sub-space pocket. "In that case, happy 'stupid' birthday." She threw the bag on the floor in front of the raven haired miko. "I've been spending every 'stupid' day at the Crown trying to earn 'stupid' money to pay for this."

Guilt settled over Rei. "Usagi, I—."

"Save it," Usagi interrupted. Before the miko could say anything, the blonde was already closing the paper door.

"Wow," Minako commented for the first time. "I bet you feel pretty bad right now."

"No kidding," Rei picked up the bag. She pulled out a small box and opened it. She stood silent for a few seconds. "I-It was the necklace I was looking at we went to the mall. I didn't get it because it was too expensive."

"Yeah," Minako looked at the chocolate diamond necklace with wide eyes. "That would explain why she couldn't hang out with us for the past two months."

The miko wiped away the forming tears before they could fall. "Guys," she announced, "I feel terrible."

"Maybe you should apologize," Ami suggested softly. "I doubt she's gotten very far in such short time."

Rei nodded. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Usagi stormed down the street with some choice words going through her head. How could Rei be so insensitive? It took a lot of hard work to earn that money. She barely had time to sleep between working, school, homework, and youma attacks. All of that hard work only to get yelled at! "That's the last time I do something nice for her," the girl mumbled under her breath.

Once Usagi came back to the more populated side town, she noticed a large crowd gathering outside a store. "Excuse me," she tried to get someone's attention. "Why is there a crowd here? Is the store having a sale?"

"It's one of those monsters," a small woman explained. Usagi nodded. This wasn't just any crowd. This was a paparazzi mob.

"Why are you guys here?" Usagi asked. "The you—I mean, monster might attack you!" It was only a second later that the youma left its victim inside the store and crashed through the glass wall. The cameramen and journalists screamed simultaneously and began to run, carrying Usagi with them.

Usagi's communicator rang. The blonde fought her way through the mob of people and equipment and went into a nearby ally. She answered her communicator, "I already know, Luna."

"Wait, Usagi-chan," Luna cried, "This one is different!"

"How so?"

"It—."

There was a scream. Usagi peeked around the corner to see the youma had grabbed another victim. "I'm sorry, Luna. There's no time."

"Usagi, wai—."

The teen didn't hear what the black cat said next, for she shut off the communicator. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

The newly transformed senshi jumped onto the roof of a building and took a look at what she was dealing with. The ugly youma resembled an oversized crocodile with orange scales and green spikes trailing down its back. It had green claws hands that seemed to transform into tentacle whenever needed. It had to be over eight feet tall.

"Here goes nothing," Moon whispered to herself before jumping to the ground. She called to the monster. "Hey! Put that photographer down!"

To her surprise, the crocodile youma actually obeyed. It said with a hiss, "Target in sssssight, my Queen. Little girl, are you ready to enter the unknown?"

Moon's eyes widened. "Unknown?" she repeated nervously. "No thanks." She reached for her tiara.

The youma saw this and responded with staggering speed. It opened its mouth and revealed a ray of sorts. It shot at her. Moon was pushed into a wall and her arm was paralyzed. "Paralysis ray?" she cried. "Really?" The youma didn't stop there. It shot at her again, rendering her other arm unusable.

She whimpered. Without her arms, she couldn't use her tiara. Unless the other senshi were coming in the next five seconds, she was doomed.

The youma smirked evilly. "Good bye, little nuisance." It shot a ray directly at her torso. She cried out in pain.

"Sailor Moon!" She heard someone called her name but the voice was distorted. She turned to see the blurred figure of Sailor Mars. Suddenly, the world around her began to spin. Before her eyes, the red clad senshi disappeared, followed by the building, the grinning youma, and the ground. She was captured in a vortex of color.

Her eyes suddenly felt extremely heavy. "What's happening to me?" she managed to say before passing out completely.

* * *

And that's the chapter! Well? What do you guys think? Tell me in a review!

In Deep Water is getting updated next but I might not be able to update anything for a while. Finals are coming up, you guys know what that's like... le sigh...

P.S. Did you guys hear about Tropical Storm Beryl? We KNEW she was evil!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	2. Unexpected Truth

Hi everyone! The second chapter of Unexpected is here! And today is a happy day for me! Today marks me being a member on Fanfiction for an entire year! Yay! Anyways, enjoy~

Thank you:

dainlord

Marijke S Bush

James Birdsong

ascella star

ncisduckie

Neanda

kaya-chan

tailkaper

NiiNii-sama

for reviewing Chapter 1! I'm glad you guys liked it!

Thank you:

musicprincess20

dainlord

ncisduckie

nickie02

Riisa86

witchy girl 88

Antigone2

Neanda

NiiNii-sama

flaxj

Sailor Heart 01

Sobakasu2

Hikari Urania

moonlove10

Gini Justice

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are awesome!

Thank you:

flaxj

Mizuki - Neko

Bongos Seven Tails

NiiNii-sama

SailorHeart 01

for adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad you guys like it!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Sailor Moon awoke to a horrid stench. She slowly opened her eyelids to see a large monster breathing over her. Its drool dripped on her fuku, reducing the cloth into nothing. _Acid_, Moon noted as the drool dripped on her skin and began to burn. "Leave…" she had trouble speaking. "Leave…me alone…"

The effects of the ray were still working, leaving her completely paralyzed. Perfect for the youma. "Help…" she called out. "Please, someone…! Help me…!" She looked around for the help she required but the streets were deserted.

She sighed. If she could move, this youma would have been history. She closed her eyes as the youma prepared to bite into her flesh.

Yet, the bite never came. Moon opened her eyes when the youma screamed in pain. Whoever attacked the monster was extremely fast, the person seemed to only be a black and white blur.

Within a matter of five minutes, the ugly beast fell and turned to moondust. "Are you okay?" her hero asked as he walked to her.

"Yes," she sighed, wishing she could lift her head to see the man's face. "Thanks…for saving me."

He noticed that the senshi had yet to move. Assuming that the dusted youma used venom to make her an easy target, he kneeled beside her. "Let me help you up," he scooped her in his arms and placed her on her feet. He didn't let go her.

Her eyes widened once she saw who the mysterious man was. She could tell that he was much older now but he still had the youthful blue eyes she fell in love with before. She breathed, "Tuxedo Kamen."

He smiled. "It's been a while, Sailor Moon. You haven't change a bit."

"You certainly have," she said with confusion. "And so has everything else. What happened? Where is everyone? Why do you look so much older?"

Roars could be heard in the distance. "I'll explain everything later. We have to go. Can you walk?" Moon tested her legs. Although the paralysis was wearing off, her legs were still like jelly. She whispered a no with a sigh. Tuxedo Kamen gave an understanding nod and carried her bridal style.

He started to walk down the street, show no emotion to the all but crumbling buildings around him. "We missed you, Sailor Moon."

The blonde frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The masked man sighed. "It's nothing."

Her frown deepened. "No… It's something. What do you mean 'you missed me' and 'I haven't changed a bit'? Something happened and for some strange reason, I missed it all."

"Never mind."

Sailor Moon let out a frustrated growl. She clenched and unclenched her fists. It seemed like the ray's effects were finally wearing off. She pushed herself out of the hero's grip and onto the ground. She slowly stood. Her legs still felt weak but they would do. "I can walk," she shot a glare at Tuxedo Kamen. She stomped ahead.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen ran after her. He grabbed her arm only to have her immediately snatch away. He glared at her with annoyance. "What's your problem? Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?"

She spun around to face him. "Something happened here. Something big happened to my home—the streets are deserted, the buildings are in terrible condition, the sky is unusually dark—and you won't tell me what it is. I don't appreciate that at all."

"You want to know what happened?" Tuxedo Kamen snapped. The roars heard earlier, seemed to be louder. He cursed under his breath, grabbed Sailor Moon by her arm, and pulled out his cane. He let her to a sewer manhole. He used his cane to pop open the cover and led her down.

Kamen made sure the cover was replaced securely and too started down the ladder.

Moon was completely shocked. The world beneath the street was heaven compared to the city above. People gathered around, trading at makeshift shops, children laughing and playing, and people helping each other. "This way," Kamen took her gloved hand in his and led her away from the people.

They came to a door. Kamen knocked in what seemed to be code: two knocks, pause, three knocks, pause, one knock. The door immediately opened to reveal more people. These people were mostly dress in sailor fukus much like her own and all shared the same expression of determination. "What is this place?" Moon whispered.

"The Resistance Eastern Headquarters," Tuxedo Kamen replied.

He led her through a sea of people and towards another door. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama," he winced at the sound of that voice. A small woman stepped in front of them with a clipboard in for hands. "Who is this? The order from the main headquarters was no more recruits! We don't have enough weapons for anyone else."

"Yumi, I—."

"I told you this three days ago!"

"Yumi—."

"Really, we can't risk any more lives than we have to!"

Moon saw Tuxedo Kamen was having a problem getting his words across. It was time to use a weapon that never failed to shut someone up. She stepped forward with a smile. "Hi. I'm Sailor Moon. I look forward to working with you."

Whatever else Yumi was going to say was history. "Sailor Moon? _The_ Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Kamen placed a hand on Moon's shoulder. "That's enough, Yumi. Sailor Moon and I really need to talk. Get back to work." Yumi nodded and began to work. "And Yumi?"

She turned to face him. "Sir?"

"Tell no one about our little guest. Got it?" She nodded and walked away.

Once Yumi was gone, Kamen opened the door. The two stepped through and he closed it again. "You were pretty rude to her," the blonde mentioned, noting that they were now in a small bedroom.

"If anyone were to find out you were back, you would be hunted down and killed immediately," Kamen replied.

"Killed immediately? What's going on, Tuxedo Kamen? What happened."

"Ten years happened," Kamen sighed while looking down. "You disappeared ten years ago. Everyone thought you were dead."

The truth hit Moon like a bus. She collapsed on the bed. "Everyone thinks I'm…dead? Ten years? That's impossible..."

"It's very possible," Kamen took her hand in his. "The year is 2022. The only one that knows what exactly happened is Mars. She said you disappeared and wouldn't speak of it anymore. At least, not to me."

"She was there. I heard her yell." Tears began to run down her face. "Oh my goodness. Ten years."

"Sailor Moon…"

"I can't believe it," her voice cracked. "I thought the ray only knocked me out but it teleported me into the future." Her eyes widened. "My gosh, my family! I've been dead to them for ten years, Tuxedo Kamen! This is terrible!"

Kamen almost broke down himself at seeing the distraught girl. If she was teleported into the future like she believed, the girl was still fourteen. There was more to tell but it could wait at this point. "Moon," he said softly. "Everyone in Tokyo now lives down here. My guess is your family is here too. Go see them."

Sailor Moon looked at him. "What am I supposed to say to them? I've been gone for ten years!"

"You'll think of something, I'm sure. Meet me back here in one hour, okay?"

The heroine sniffled and nodded. She captured Kamen in a hug. "Thank you." She let him go and walked out of the room.

Once she was gone, Tuxedo Kamen took off his mask and sighed. "Don't thank me yet…Usagi…"

* * *

And that's the chapter! For those who've read the original first chapter, as you can see, I've decide to go in a somewhaat different direction. I hope you'll like this way more but if not, just let me know~

*Gasp* Kamen knows Moon's true identity! How's that for a twist? Lol. Bigger question: If Tuxey knows, whoelse knows? I wonder... :) Anyways, love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

I'll put up the cover for this story soon!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	3. Unexpected Princess

Hey, guys! I knew I could get this chapter out today! Enjoy~

Thank you:

nickie02

James Birdsong

moon86

CherrySerenity-sama

LoveInTheBattleField

ncisduckie

Guest

Guest

NiiNii-sama

CharmedSerenity3

Guest

Guest

christine

for reviewing Chapter 2! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Thank you:

serenityangelrose

moon86

CherrySerenity-sama

AmeHime22

Sailor sun1234

LoveintheBattleField

DaddysGirl81

some of us

CharmedSerenity3

NeoSailorAmuto

SmTwilight

Radianteclipse197

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are great!

Thank you:

serenityangelrose

Sailor sun1234

NeoSailorAmuto

moshea

Bad- Kitty- Kill

Firey Phoenix01

for adding this story to your favorites! It really means the world to me! Thank you!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! Reading is always more fun when done with a friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Usagi, now in her civilian form, ran through the crowds of the underground city. "Excuse me," she said to a random man. "Do you know where the Tsukino's are?"

The man paled as if he had seen a ghost. "S-Sailor Moon?"

Usagi frowned. "No," she looked at her clothes and as she thought, she had transformed back into a normal teenager. "Why would you think that?"

The man didn't answer her question. He shook his head. "No… Please, leave me alone!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Ghost!" he cried out before running in the other direction.

"Wait!" she called after him. It was no use. He was running and not looking back. She gave a hopeless sigh. Everyone here knew that Sailor Moon and Tsukino Usagi disappeared ten years ago. Not only did everyone probably know she was Sailor Moon, everyone would probably assume she was a ghost. After all, she still donned her middle school uniform and hadn't aged at all.

She sighed. What would her family think when they finally saw her? What would they say? Usagi didn't have time to think about it, when a woman bumped into her. "Sorry," the woman immediately apologized. Usagi turned to face her. The woman was carrying many bags in her hand. She looked up from the ground and her eyes immediately widened. "U-Usagi?"

The blonde took in the woman's features. Her blue eyes reflected her shock. Her blue-purple colored hair was shaped in the same way before Usagi disappeared. The only thing that was different was her face. She looked tired, bags and dark circles surrounded her eyes. "Mom?"

Ikuko let out a happy cry, dropped her bags, and embraced her daughter. "You're alive!" she exclaimed. Tears fell down her face. "How dare you not tell your mother that you're Sailor Moon? You are grounded for the rest of your life!"

Usagi smiled. "I'm sorry, Mama," she whispered. "I never intended to make you worry, I swear."

Ikuko sighed. "Come with me." She began to walk away.

Usagi picked up the bags her mother dropped and ran to catch up. "Where are we going?"

Ikuko smiled. "I think there are some people that would like to see you."

Usagi shrugged and followed Ikuko to a small tent. Ikuko pushed through the tarp door and Usagi did the same.

The tent was bigger than the outside gave away. In the middle of the makeshift home sat a small fire pit, circled with white stones. On both sides sat futons. Two on the left and one on the right.

On one of the futons sat a man reading a book. His features were lit up due to the fire. Usagi placed the bag on the floor and squinted to look at him. "Dad?"

He looked up and smiled. He stood and captured the blonde in a hug. He too grew old in the ten years she was absent. His brown hair had turned almost completely gray. It looked as if he hadn't shaved in days. "Usagi," he whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'm so sorry."

Kenji sighed and broke the hug. "I'm sure your mother already told you—."

Usagi smiled. "I know. I'm grounded." She looked around the tent. "Papa, what happened? How did everything turn out this way?"

Kenji shook his head. "I can't tell you, Hon. If I do, you'll leave again."

"I have to leave anyway, Papa. Even if no one tells me, I'm Sailor Moon. I have to make things right because," she sighed, "because, I can't help the feeling that it's my fault."

Her father smiled softly. "Even though you haven't aged a day, you've certainly grown up, haven't you?"

A matching smile grew on Usagi's face. "You could say that." She stepped towards the door. "I should get back."

Ikuko couldn't help the hurt in for eyes. After waiting so long to see her daughter, it was almost painful to see her leave again. "So soon?"

Usagi nodded. "I'm sorry. Tuxedo Kamen is waiting for me. I'll come back. I'll always come back." She gave a reassuring smiled. "I promise."

Ikuko gave the blonde another hug. "Are you sure there's no way to make you stay?"

"I'm sure."

The blunette sighed. "Then be safe."

Usagi pulled away and walk towards the tent's door. "Goodbye, Mama and Papa."

Usagi walked through the Eastern Headquarters of Resistance until she arrived in Tuxedo Kamen's room.

Tuxedo Kamen raised an eyebrow. "You're on time? I actually told you to come fifteen minutes before I wanted you to in preparation for your coming late."

Usagi crossed her arms. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled. "I'm sorry." He looked over her form. "Why are you in civilian form?"

The heroine shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. Everyone seems to know who I am, anyway. You knew, too, didn't you?"

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "I know a lot about you, Usagi. That's what happens when I get along so well with your brother."

Usagi frowned. "My brother? Where is he? I didn't see him when I went to see my family."

"He's at the Southern HQ. He's the best civilian senshi we've had. He's earned the title Captain Shingo Tsukino."

"Hold on a second," Usagi shook her head. "You let my little brother fight against intergalactic forces? He's only a kid, Tuxedo Kamen!"

"You keep forgetting. Unlike you, everyone here has lived ten years of their life. Shingo is now 20. Your little brother is now your big brother. He start fighting against the Dark Kingdom when he was fifteen years old, which is, if I recall correctly, is a year later than you started fighting."

"T-that's different! I have powers. He's my brother."

"It's not, Usagi. He's fighting for a cause, just like you are. I have more to tell you. You might want to sit down."

Usagi frowned but obeyed his request nevertheless. "What is it?"

Tuxedo Kamen sighed and took off his mask. He smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Usagi."

"Of course you're Mamoru," Usagi buried her head in her hands. "I'm a superhero who's disappeared for ten years, my little brother is now my Nii-chan, and everyone knows my supposedly secret identity. Of course, my secret crush and my enemy are the same person." She rolled her eyes. "They should really make my life into a movie."

"Well, be prepared for a sequel. There's more."

She lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead. Nothing can surprise me as of now."

"Remember that princess everyone was obsessed with?"

Usagi nodded. "The Moon Princess."

Mamoru nodded. "The Moon Princess is you, Usagi. You are Princess Serenity."

* * *

Hehe! That's the chapter! Did you like? Did you hate? Did you wish I'd stop with all the little cliff hangers and just get to the point? Lol. Tell me in a review! Reviews are the best presents, after all!

Well, SOTA will get updated either later today or tomorrow!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	4. Unexpected Conversation

Hey, guys! It's been a while since the last updated of Unexpected so I decided to write this! I hope you like it!

Thank you:

TropicalRemix

LoveInTheBattleField

SerenityMoonGodness

CherrySerenity-sama

ncisduckie

moon86

Lina2121

SmTwilight

SailorMoon489

Guest

Swtmelody

for reviewing chapter 3! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Thank you:

Music Hybrids

oasisblue

BlueLion

Senshi at Heart

SailorMoon489

Faerex

Rebel Queen

Bunnibutch

phoenix200686

CaseClosed621

Swtmelody637

PureAngelEyes

Marie1000

MaximumRideTwilightLover

Perfect Beauty

Cephira

for adding this story to your alerts! I'm sorry for making you wait so long!

Thank you:

E- sailor- asjm

thisisxtasii

Lina2121

SailorMoon489

Lover's Red Rose

Bunnibutch

SwtMelody637

Fire and Ice and Clouds

Yurrie

EvrlstngStar

CobraWolf Meiji

Cephira

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you guys!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Usagi took a minute to let the news sink in. It was her? She was the Princess everyone was looking for? She cleared her throat. "H-how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Our memories returned over the years, Usagi," Mamoru explained. "Everyone knows. Me…the senshi...Beryl."

"Except me," the blond added dryly. Her eyes widened, the last of his words finally hitting her. "Beryl knows I'm the Moon Princess? She's going to kill me!"

Mamoru shook his head. "She doesn't know you're here. The senshi and I thought the youma's attack killed you. It's safe to assume that Beryl thought the same."

"She's the one that sent the youma in the first place," Usagi reminded him. "She'd know what is does. She knew it sent me to the future. _If _I'm lucky, she doesn't know exactly how far into the future it sent me."

Mamoru nodded. "In that case, you'll need a disguise of sorts. And your family will go under the protection of the Resistance."

"Even with a disguise, I can't stay here, Mamoru," Usagi said. "I have to get home."

"Usagi, do you realize how hard it's going to be to get you to the past?"

"I don't care, Mamoru!" Usagi cried. "I'm Sailor Moon! It's my responsibility to prevent a future like this from happening!"

"We might lose you again," Mamoru looked pained at the thought.

Usagi sighed. "I know. And I know I might not come back this time. But I have to take that chance. This future wasn't supposed to happen. I have to do what I can to fix things."

Mamoru smiled softly. "Are you sure you haven't grown up?"

If Sailor Moon was going to say something, she didn't get the chance to. A woman knocked on the door just a second before entered. Mamoru slipped his mask back on. The woman offered a small bow. "My apologies for interrupting." She turned to Tuxedo Kamen. "Sir, the leader of the Western Headquarters is calling on the video line."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Thank you, Kaori. I'm on my way," he said. He turned to Sailor Moon. "Come on, Sailor Moon."

"What happened to keeping a low profile?" the Sailor Senshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is different. Come on." He took Sailor Moon's gloved hand in his and guided her out of the room. They followed Kaori to a closed door. She put in a code the electronic door slide open. The three stepped inside and the door immediately shut behind them.

Usagi looked around the room. It reflected almost what she expected of the future. There were constantly blinking lights everywhere. In the middle of the room was a large screen with an equally large keyboard under it. "Wow," she mumbled.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at the woman. "Please leave, Kaori. I have a feeling this meeting is going to be confidential."

"You heard him," Kaori said. "We have to go."

"She stays," Tuxedo Kamen answered for Usagi.

Kaori gaped. "B-but, Sir! Only the leaders are allowed at confidential meetings!"

The dark haired man pulled Sailor Moon closer to him. "You don't know? This girl is the one in charge of the entire Resistance."

"Her, Sir?" she looked at Sailor Moon with disgusted look. "She's only a child. And excuse me for saying so but she doesn't look entirely bright. How can she lead a rebellion?"

"I'm right here," Usagi mumbled.

Tuxedo Kamen ignored Usagi due to anger. The woman in front of him was really getting on his nerves. How could she think she had the right to blatantly insult Usagi? "Kaori," he spoke so calmly that it was almost scary, "I suggest you leave now or you will be escorted out."

Kaori's eyes widened in shock. He was really kicking her out and keeping the little girl by his side? It wasn't something that she liked at all. Unfortunately, though, Tuxedo Kamen was her boss and if he favored the blond girl, she had to deal with it. She left out of the room without another word.

"I don't think she likes me," Sailor Moon said once the door was closed again.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed. "It's not that, Usagi," he explained. "Everyone here wears Sailor Fukus. To her, you just seemed like another teenaged recruit."

"Then why did you get so angry at her?"

"She insulted you," he spoke as he typed. "That's something I won't tolerate."

Sailor Moon chuckled. "What are you talking about? You did it all the time."

He stopped typing on the large keyboard to face her. "And it still remains the stupid thing I've ever done," he said seriously. "And I'm so sorry for that, Usagi."

Sailor Moon blushed. That certainly wasn't the response that she was expecting from Mamoru! "D-don't be," she said softly, while looking at the floor. "I've said my share of insults, too, you know."

It was Mamoru's turn to chuckle. He continued typing the last of the sequence and a picture appeared on screen. "Mars?" Tuxedo Kamen called. Usagi's eyes widened. "Are you there?"

A live video feed appeared on the screen. Time, too, had its effect on the fiery priestess. One could easily tell that she was not a teenager anymore. Yet, she donned the same Sailor fuku as she did ten years in the past. The older version of Mars's eyes widened. "Tuxedo Kamen…is that…?"

"Hi, Rei-chan," Sailor Moon smiled softly.

"Usagi… I…thought you were dead…"

"I didn't know the youma was a trap," Usagi explained. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Mars smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay. In fact, you look better than okay! You haven't aged a day."

"The youma sent her ten years into the future," Tuxedo Kamen explained. "Sailor Moon is still fourteen years old."

"I see," Mars nodded. "I'm guessing she needs a way to get home."

Sailor Moon nodded. "That's right. You guys couldn't defeat Beryl because the Silver Crystal never appeared and the crystal never appeared because I was never there. If I go back, maybe we can prevent Beryl from taking over."

"I see that Mamoru told you everything."

Before Sailor Moon could respond, Tuxedo Kamen answered for her. "Not everything."

The blonde frowned. "What didn't you tell me?"

"Never mind," Tuxedo Kamen dismissed the conversation. "It doesn't matter right now."

"Of course it does," Sailor Mars exclaimed. "It involves her past and future, too."

"It's also something she has to realize on her own. Let it go, Rei."

Sailor Mars sighed and sent Usagi a 'tell you later' look. "Fine. Usagi, if you want to get back to your time, you'll have to come to the Eastern Headquarters. It's the only way."

"You have a time machine?" Usagi asked excitedly.

Mars chuckled. "Something like that. I'll see you when you get here."

"Before you end the call," Tuxedo Kamen interjected. "Was there any reason you called?"

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Mars said. "There have been reports from my men that there are more youma than ever before patrolling. I called to tell you to be careful."

"Do you think they know about Usagi?"

"I'm not sure," Mars replied. "I sent Shingo's force to capture one of the youma for interrogation."

"I still don't appreciate you two sending my brother on these ridiculously dangerous missions!" Usagi yelled.

Mars rolled her eyes. "You know, most sisters would be happy that their little brothers were following in their footsteps."

"Most sisters don't have their little brother fighting youma, either," Usagi shot back.

"Touché," Mars smirked. "Either way, he's the best soldier we've seen. Usagi, do you still have your communicator."

"Yes," Sailor Moon pulled it out of her sub-space pocket. "Nothing changed in my sub-space pocket."

"In that case, you and Tuxedo Kamen should start you journey now. The Eastern Headquarters will be difficult to get to since Beryl beefed up security. If anything changes, I'll call on the communicator."

"It sounds like a plan," Tuxedo Kamen said. He reached for the end call button.

"Mamoru," Mars stopped him. "Please take care of her. Don't make the mistake I made ten years ago."

Tuxedo Kamen gave a silent nod before the screen shut off. He turned to Sailor Moon, "Well, we have to leave soon. If you already have a disguise, you should get it now."

Sailor Moon slipped her communicator back into her subspace pocket and pulled out her Luna Pen. "Who should I become?"

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. "It has to be easy enough for me to always recognize you but something the Dark Kingdom would never expect."

"Like hiding in plain sight?"

"Exactly. Think you can manage that?"

The Sailor Senshi nodded. "Let me think of something…" She smiled when she came up with an idea. She raised her disguise pen into the air. "Luna Pen, turned me into a 24 year old Usagi Tsukino!" The pen emitted a bright light. When the light dimmed, Sailor Moon was gone and in her place was an older version of Usagi. Her hair was kept in the same style, the only difference being it was longer with silver streaks. She grew a few inches. Instead of being her usual 4' 11" self, she was now 5' 1". The mark of the Moon Kingdom was visible on her forehead.

She used the monitor as a mirror. She groaned. "I'm going to get gray hair when I'm 24 years old? Life is so cruel!"

Mamoru laughed. "Usagi. It's not gray," he ran his finger through one of her long ponytails. "It's silver. It was very clever to make yourself older. They are looking for a fourteen year old in a short skirt, after all."

Usagi nodded and look at her new clothes. Her skirt was replaced with much more modest capris. Her shirt was still pink in color but had no sequins decorating it. The Luna Pen did what it was supposed to, all right. She didn't look like a teenager anymore. She looked to her forehead. "Ah," she touched the mark. "I have to get rid of that."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "As pretty as it is, it's a dead giveaway to your identity."

Usagi pulled out a makeup bag that Minako had given her for her birthday from her sub-space pocket. She applied a bit of foundation onto her forehead until the mark disappeared. "There. Anything else?"

Mamoru looked over Usagi's appearance before answering. "There's one more thing." He stepped behind her and released her hair from its buns. "It's your signature hairstyle. Another giveaway."

Usagi silently put her hair into a simpler ponytail. "Better?"

"I think so." He turned to the keyboard again and pulled up a map on the monitor. "We're here." He pointed to the most eastern flashing light. He moved to the most western flashing light. "In order to get you home, we have to get here. Walking is our only option and in order to keep your being here a secret, we'll have to walk at the speed of normal humans."

"All while avoid crazy monsters that want our blood, right?"

Tuxedo Kamen sighed. "Exactly. If all goes well, we can expect this to be a week journey."

"Okay. Now since we know there is no way everything is going to go well, how long will the journey really take?"

"I'd say about two weeks."

"We'd better get started right away. This future gives me the creeps."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. Use tonight to rest up."

Tuxedo Kamen led Usagi out of the room. "There's a room that separated from mine by a door. You can have that one."

"Mamoru," Usagi said while letting him lead her.

"What is it?"

"You told me about my being the princess and everything that didn't make sense before… What is it that you won't tell me? Yes, Rei could tell me, but I feel like I should hear it from you."

The dark haired man sighed. Usagi was really persistent. "Don't worry about it right now, Usagi. It has nothing to do with this future."

"But it has something to do with us," Usagi insisted. They stopped. "Doesn't it? That's why you're not telling me."

"It's not important, Usagi," he finally yelled.

Usagi didn't stand down. "Keep telling yourself that, Mamoru. Maybe you'll eventually believe it. But I won't." She looked to the door they were in front of. "Is this my room?"

Mamoru said nothing, only nodded. Without another word, Usagi walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed. She didn't understand. Of course she didn't. But it didn't matter. She had to find out some things in her past on her own. She had to fall in love with him without his help. Like he did her ten years ago.

* * *

And that's the chapter! Well? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

Visit the agency! We have lots of stories that would love a new home. All of the stories are up for grabs! Come on over and read them! You can get there from my profile page!

Well, that's all for now!

~Koneko~


	5. Unexpected Confrontation

Hi, everybody! I'm baaack! And it feels good to be back, too! I missed you guys so much! I'm so sorry, guys! I had to study for AP tests, EOCTs, SATs, and finals! Trust me, writing fanfiction would have been way better than that... But! I wrote lots and lots! Enjoy!

Thank you:

Swtmelody637

SailorMoon489

Fire and Ice and Cloud

soopahdope

LoveInTheBattleField

serenity- cosmos- 10

jordeena

SerentiyMoonGodness

moon86

Lina2121

Princess Moonie of the moon

buttaflykissesxoxo

CharmedSerenity3

mychakk

flaxj

for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

Thank you:

soopahdope

serenity- cosmos- 10

animefreak09796

YinFa Cullen

Brizzy

amethysth

RUHLSR000

KiwiKol

buttaflykissesxoxo

His Gem

dreamwalker88

hprwhg00

Cocodile

for adding this story to your alerts! I'm glad you like the story!

Thank you:

serenity- cosmos- 10

animefreak09796

cook53

Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi

fredf07

for adding this story to your favorite! You guys are the best!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

_Ten Years Earlier_

The trek up the stairs to her shrine home was more difficult than usual, Rei silently noted. Perhaps that was because of what she had seen only ten minutes earlier. It happened so quickly. Sailor Moon was hit, she disappeared, and only seconds later, the offending youma disappeared in a cloud of orange dust, taking any chance of finding her with it.

The miko barely realized that she had made it up the stairs. How would she explain this to her fellow senshi? How would she explain this to Usagi's parents? Luna? And Usagi's teachers? People didn't just disappear without a trace!

She walked into her room, where the remaining senshi were waiting. "You're back," Minako said with a smile. "Were you able to catch Usagi?"

"I saw her," Rei mumbled back.

Makoto frowned. "She didn't come back with you?" The raven silently shook her head. "Then where is she?"

"Gone!" Rei screamed, the built up tears finally came down in a mighty waterfall. "She disappeared. She vanished into thin air!" Minako, Ami, and Makoto exchanged worried looks. The story behind this couldn't be good…

"Rei," Minako found that, suddenly, her voice was hoarse. "Explain to us exactly what happened."

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen impatiently waited outside of Usagi's door. Fifteen minutes ago, he knocked on the door. Ten minutes ago, he explained how important it was for them to leave before dawn. Five minutes ago, he ranted about how time was of the essence and seemed like a crazy person to anyone looking on. Yet, her notorious record of always running late stubbornly stood. Tuxedo Kamen groaned. At the rate they were going, they would not even leave the headquarters until noon—sometime next year!

The door opened. Tuxedo Kamen sighed happily. The door opening was something he thought he'd never see in his lifetime. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "Are you ready to go?"

The disguised Usagi didn't look at him. "Ready," she said as she walked past him.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned. "Hey," he ran to keep up with her. "What's wrong with you?"

"We're in a hurry, aren't we?" the blonde replied with a question of her own.

The man's frown deepened. He didn't like the tone she was using. Was she angry about something? He started to say something, but stopped. His best instinct told him not to pry—at least, not yet.

The walk to through the Eastern Headquarters was an uncomfortably silent one. Usagi did her best to ignore Tuxedo Kamen and Tuxedo Kamen racked his brain to figure out what could possibly be making her angry.

Eventually the couple made it out of the headquarters and to the manhole's cover. Tuxedo Kamen climbed the ladder first, pushed the cover away, and stuck his head out of the safety of the secret city. Usagi assumed it was safe when the rest of his body followed. She climbed up and joined him on the surface. Once she was off the ladder, Tuxedo Kamen closed the hole.

He took her hand in his and hurriedly ran to an alley between two crumbling buildings. "We have to stay in the shadows," he explained in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Remember what Rei said? Beryl beefed up her security," Tuxedo Kamen explained. "We need to stay as inconspicuous as we can. At least, until we make it to Dark City."

Usagi frowned. "Dark City?"

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and led Usagi to the other side of the alley. "You might know it as Nagano. That's our first stop."

"There are still people that don't live in the sewers?" Usagi asked.

"Of course," he pulled them out of the alley and led them into the shadows of another crumbling building. "The rest of the world fell into Beryl's clutches pretty easily. The only few cities that wouldn't obey without a fight were Tokyo, of course, Nagoya, and Hiroshima."

"Why is that?"

"Quiet!" Tuxedo Kamen hurriedly covered Usagi's mouth and tensed up. He covered them with his cape. The couple stood as statues against the rumble as silently as they possibly could.

Two rough looking youma walked by, roaring as they went. Once they turned a corner and disappeared, Tuxedo Kamen released Usagi and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

He sighed again. "Tokyo held on to the hope that the Sailor Senshi gave them. As long as the Sailor Senshi were there, they wouldn't give in to Beryl."

"And Hiroshima?"

"Rei and Makoto were there when Beryl took over the world. They convinced the people that Beryl wasn't what they needed. They listened. Something similar to that happened in Nagoya, thanks to Minako and Ami."

Usagi nodded. "And that's where the Resistance Headquarters are?"

"Exactly. Your brother is stationed at the Southern Headquarters in Nagoya."

"I see." Usagi sighed.

"I know," Tuxedo Kamen squeezed her hand slightly. "A lot has changed since the last time you've been here."

"You're right. And if this is what happens if the Sailor Senshi fail in my time, then I'm going to work even harder to defeat Beryl."

Tuxedo Kamen smiled. "That's the spirit. Our first mission is to make it to Nagano. It'll be a two day journey. If you're not up to it, turn back now."

Usagi rolled her eyes and ran ahead, careful to stay in the safety of the shadows.

By the time daybreak came along, Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi were no longer in Tokyo but were in the surrounding forests instead. With the safety of the forest on their side, the two decided it would be best to take a ten minute break. "Are you hungry?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

Usagi shook her head. "For once, no," she mumbled.

"You sure? The Resistance cooks prepared a lot of food for the journey," Tuxedo Kamen insisted. He pulled a container out of his subspace pocket. "You like strawberries, right?"

Usagi looked at the container with desire. "W-well a small snack wouldn't hurt. I need the energy, after all." Tuxedo Kamen chuckled and handed the container to the young girl. Usagi yanked off the container's top and popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Delicious," she said in a singsong voice with a smile. "So sweet!"

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes softened behind his mask. Though the Luna Pen made her look older, she still kept the same expression that she had when she ate something sweet at age fourteen. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself.

Usagi looked up from the container. "What was that?"

Tuxedo Kamen cleared his throat. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you were acting strange earlier. It was like you were—."

"Ignoring you," Usagi interrupted and finished for him. "I was ignoring you."

"Why?"

"Because you kept information from me yesterday," Usagi explained. "I wanted to ignore you until you told me what you were hiding."

"So that's what happened," Tuxedo Kamen said more to himself than to Usagi. He sighed. "Usagi, I plan to tell you, but I don't think the time is right. That's okay, right?"

It was Usagi's turn to sigh. "I guess. But don't think I won't stop trying to figure out on my own."

The couple heard roaring from a distance. To know that the roars belonged to Earth's new dominant species made Usagi shudder. This didn't go unnoticed by Tuxedo Kamen. He took her hand in his. "Don't worry. It's going to get better. Now that you're here, we can't lose."

Usagi looked to the forest's ground. "No pressure or anything."

Mamoru chuckled. "Exactly." He stood. "Come on. We have to keep moving." Usagi nodded, stood, and let Mamoru lead her through the dense forest.

Hours later, even at enhanced speed, the super duo made it to Dark City. Tuxedo Kamen de-transformed just before they reached the city's gate. One glance showed that the formerly beautiful city certainly live to its new name. The buildings were in terrible condition, just kept up enough to allow people to live there. The venders were youma and the citizens of the city were shouting and arguing over the over-priced goods that were offered. "Wow," Usagi mumbled.

Mamoru nodded. "This is what the non-Resistance world looks like now. People are starving while the youma eat like kings and steal their energy. There are plenty of vaccines available but humans aren't allowed to have any. Wearing a Sailor fuku is completely illegal, not exceptions. Anyone that mention Sailor Moon's name in a youma's presence can face up to 25 years in prison and become subject to torture. Cities who believe in the Sailor Senshi are reduced to rubble, which is why everyone in underground in Tokyo."

"And I thought politicians were bad before," Usagi mumbled. "This is ridiculous."

"No kidding," Mamoru mumbled in return. He squeezed her hand. "Stay close and don't speak to anyone. If anyone finds out who you are, we're in serious trouble. If anyone asks, your name is Bunny, we're married, and we are visiting family. I had a Resistance recruit make your papers and I have them close by." Usagi nodded. "Come on."

Mamoru guided "Bunny" through the rowdy crowd and into one of the weak building. "Why are we here, Mamoru-san?" Bunny asked. The youma clerk looked at them from its magazine.

"Just Mamoru," Mamoru said loudly, making sure the youma could hear. "We're married now remember, Buns? I think we've moved past formalities, don't you?" He finished his sentence with one of his signature smiles.

Usagi blushed. "Y-yes. I guess we have." _He's just pretending_, Usagi had to remind herself. "What are we doing here, Mamoru?"

"We need some supplies. We can't go to your parents' house empty-handed, can we?" Usagi opted to say nothing more and silently watched as Tuxedo Kamen tucked various items under his arms. He went through the aisles at a record speed and walked to the cash register when he was done. He smiled a wide smile at the youma, hiding his usual disdain towards the beast and all of its kind. "Hello. How are you today?"

"Doing well," the youma replied. He rang up the items. "Will this be all?"

Usagi sniffled. "That's all."

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the youma asked. It had pretty good manners for a savage, disgusting beast. It bagged the items and exchanged the bag for Mamoru's money.

Usagi nodded. "Yes. I just have to sne—!" Usagi sneezed.

The sneeze triggered a glitch in her disguise. Her true form was revealed for a second and it didn't go unnoticed by the youma. "Hey!" Usagi widened. She had been found out before even getting to the next headquarters! "You're Sa—."

The youma didn't get to finish its sentence before a sword went through its torso from behind. The youma gasped for air and looked at its green blood drip from the sword. It died in the matter of seconds and fell limp on the sword. The sword's owner pulled his weapon out of the youma's body and stepped out of the shadows. "Gross," the man complained. "Youma blood stains take forever to get out of metal…"

Usagi was confused by the last thirty second's event and glanced at Mamoru to see that his face lit with recognition. "Artemis!" he exclaimed.

"Artemis," Usagi repeated the name. "As in Minako-chan's cat?" This man in front of her looked nothing like a cat. He was a handsome older man that towered over the small girl, even in her disguised form. He had piercing blue eyes and his white hair, one could easily tell it wasn't white from old age, fell perfectly onto his broad shoulders.

Artemis smiled. "The one and only." He sheathed his sword, took one of her hands in his, raised it to his lips, and pressed a kiss on it. "It's nice to see you again, Princess."

"I-I don't understand," Usagi tried to make sense of the new information. "You're supposed to be cat! Why? How are you human?"

Artemis chuckled. "It's a long and complicated story that will become clear when you regain your memories of the Silver Millennium."

"What are you doing here, Artemis?" Mamoru asked. "We were supposed to meet you at your house."

"Luna," Artemis sighed as he explained. "She was worried that you were taking so long to arrive. She thought you had been captured. It was either go out and search for you or stay at home and have her yell my head off."

"Is Luna human, too?" Usagi asked, allowing her curiosity to seep in her voice.

Mamoru nodded. "Luna will explain everything when we get to her house. For now, though, let's get out of here. The youma will start to smell this one's blood and we don't want to be here when they do."

Usagi nodded as Artemis showed them the way he sneaked inside. The secret entrance was much safer than the front door at this point. "You knew Luna and Artemis lived here?" Usagi asked Mamoru in a whisper.

"Yes," Mamoru replied. He smiled at her. "I told you we were meeting family, didn't I?"

Usagi grinned. "I suppose you did."

Artemis opened the secret door and checked to make sure no one was watching. "The coast is clear," he whispered to his partners in crime before creeping out of the doorway.

"How did you discover this, Artemis-kun?" Usagi asked.

"It was completely due to luck, Usagi-chan," Artemis replied. "I heard your sneeze. We're lucky I got there in time."

"You heard my sneeze over this crowd?"

"I can always hear my princess when she's in trouble. Call it a perk of being a royal guardian."

"Oh," was all Usagi could say.

The three eventually came to the little house that Artemis and Luna owned. Perhaps it was because they lived on the outskirts of Dark City, but the two had one of the nicer houses in the area. Artemis opened the door and ushered the two inside. "Luna!" Artemis called into the house. "I'm here!"

"Daddy!" a little voice chirped. Moments later, a little grey blur flew into the arms of Minako's former cat.

He chuckled. "Hi, sweetheart." He returned the hug.

Usagi laughed. "Artemis, who's this little cutie?"

The little girl released her hug and turned to the "twenty-four" year old. "I'm Diana! Who are you?"

"I'm—."

"Diana," Luna walked into the room, her long black hair flowing behind her. "I told yo—." Her eyes widened when saw spotted the blond. She breathe the name she hadn't brought herself to say in years, "Usagi."

Usagi smiled back. "Luna."

* * *

Soooo? Was it worth the wait? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

Also, nominate your favorite fanfiction for a award! Go to www. fanfiction grammy. weebly. com (minus the spaces) and nominate a story to win a Grammy. There are deserving stories out there and we need you to find them! Hurry! The nomination close super soon!

Expect one or today more updates today! Yep! I'm back with a bang!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


End file.
